Shul-Grath
Shul-Grath Scornweaver * Supernatural Type: Garou, Black Spiral Dancer * Age: Unknown * Rank: 5, Elder * Auspice: Theurge Shul-Grath Scornweaver, one of the many hands of Lord Steel, servant of Abhorra the Urge Wyrm of Hatred, is a particularly foul creature that traveled to St. Augustine with the goal of summon Abhorra into the body of Gorgo (or other suitable host) but ultimately ended up dying before any of his plans could come to fruition. Plans, Designs, and Death Shul-Grath was the head of the Black Spiral hives that tunneled there way past the barrier and into St. Augustine itself. His original plan was to find Gorgo, "She Who Screams In the Night" and use her as a vessel for his master Abhorra. Shul-Grath concluded that an ancient Wyrm creature, such as a Nictuku or other Methuselah vampire could act as a suitable host but the truth was that Shul-Grath wasn't sure how well it would work. If it succeeded, the consequences would have been horrific, with a spiritual horror not unlike the Storm-Eater that was summoned in the Wild West. If it failed, then the area would be heavily contaminated with Wyrm-taint and corruption. Eitherwayy, Shul-Grath would win. His first plans were foiled however when the vampire Pike diaberlized Gorgo (a time change would occur later that would change that, with Victor Danislav diablerizing Gorgo). Shul-Grath raged against this indignity, but then worked to find the vampire Azazel. He was instrumental in creating the Wyrm artifact given to the Gather to be used against Hanse Silvermane but the item was destoryed before it could be used. This would ultimately lead to his death. Azazel was awakened by the vampire Marcus and Azazel would rip into the Black Spiral Hives, consuming all of them and killing Shul-Grath in the process. The Staff of Shul-Grath Shul-Grath possessed an item of incredible power that he himself made, a fetish-staff called the Staff of Shul-Grath. A 4 and 1/2 foot long gnarled piece of wormwood with a green amber gem at the top, Shul-Grath poured into his fetish all of the spirits of hatred and violence he could find. Non-wearing holding the Staff run an extremely strong risk of Wyrm corruption but gain the following abilities: * Descreation: Requires the Theurge to chant and channel this ability, but the Theurge using this ability can descratee a very large area, preventing all non-Wyrm creatures from teleporting or stepping-sideways into the Umbra. If thr Theurge spends the proper gnosis, he can temproaily severe the connection Garou have with Luna and slow their ability to change. * Wyrm Cloud: Releases a smog-like cloud that not only blots out all Wyrm and Spirit Sensing abilities but also instills Beast Traits into any Vampire or Rage into a Werewolf caught in the cloud. Any humans caught in the cloud run a strong risk of becoming Fomori. * Bale Fire: The holder of the staff can vomit a green, acidic-like sludge, dealing aggravated damage to whoever it hits * Aura of Fury: Passively gives everyone around the holder of the staff bonuses to their attack rolls but penalties to their Frenzy checks * Malfean Gateway: Can use the staff to tear a hole into the Umbra straight to Malfeas. * Foci for Wyrm-rites: The staff gives high bonuses to all Wyrm or Black Spiral related rituals or rites or gifts. The item was left in the Black Spiral hives after his death but was later rediscovered by another Black Spiral Theurge. It was used during the attack on the Garou packs of Hanse Silverman and the former Gargoyle Thoams. It was destoryed during the fighting by Viktor Patrenov through careful aiming of his weapon, Maximus, who severed the staff in half.